Ice Princess
by Coffee Detective
Summary: The madness of all. A discovering- -The retrace. M for later chapters. A slow beginning into a hectic one.


**Ice Princess**

A/N: Just an idea that's been baking in my head for a while. Yes, it is M-rated. Suggestions: Please be sharp about everything going on in the story, and don't flame me if you don't get it or miss an important detail.

-C.D.

_**Cinderella**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

These bright lights. The smell of medicine within the air.

She remembers this place. Around her is nothing more than rumpled, white sheets and she is clothed in a hospital gown. The light outside the window focuses on the grey areas of the room. The only color there is her hair; long and inky, sprawled about her. She vaguely hears the birds chirping outside.

Her skin is pale and she can the see the bones. No one else is within the room.

She trembles out of her bed, her feet naked against the wooden boards painted white. They creak under her light weight as she moves towards the only door in the room and pokes out her head into a blindingly white hallway. Not a single soul is within her vision.

Her body trembles at the sudden need for adventure and she waddles out of the room and down the hallway where a sudden flight of steps surprise her. She remembers these steps as her bare feet touches the cool stairs. The steps, too, are white and she wrinkles her nose at the lack of color.

She reaches a door and just outside, she can see a blooming world, so bright and beautiful in color. She pushes through it, and her feet are met with warm, moist ground, the grass tickling her feet.

Her feet take her away and she tumbles slightly on the undergrowth, falling into tall grasses. The sunshine is so bright and attacks her pale skin.

She laughs. The smell of nature is a stark contrast to where she has been, where she has slept for goodness long. Her hands grasp the grasses around her, her nails dig into the soil, her toes curl, and she laughs again. She felt alive, the afternoon light saturating her in life. She forces herself to look around herself, and she sees a tall hedge of grasses. For some reason, she is immediately attracted by it; stumbling on untrained legs towards it.

Her fingers grasped at the unruly bushes; almost tall enough to be trees, wild berries and flowers blooming from the boughs. The base of the bush was strong and thick enough for her to place her feet on. She climbed within the arms of the tall bush, and lay on a branch.

She stays there for over hours, not realizing that chaos may even be happening within the place she originated from. She almost falls asleep, until a flash of gold catches her sight and she nearly tumbles from where she is.

"Oh!"

A tall, lanky physique is captured by her when she wraps her arms around his neck, taking in the scent of tea leaves and vanilla. He seems different, but she knows this person. This man. His body. She remembers him.

He turns half way around, eyes in silent shock. She sees it; those green, green eyes and her heart thuds.

"Jack?!"

Surprise adorns his face again, eyes widening with disbelief. After moments of silence and a gentle narrowing of eyes, he murmurs her name.

"Lacie…Why are you out here? It's merely midnight!"

"It's too quiet there. I'd rather be here."

He turns all the way around and looks her down, eyes settling on her bare feet. "With no shoes?"

"Shoes?" It feels foreign on her mouth, as if she hasn't said it in a long time.

He shakes his head with a slight smile and she purses her lips. "What?"

"You aren't going anywhere in this moment are you?"

"No, I don't want to go back," She looks off into the distance, "To wherever that is. So blindingly white."

He cringes somewhat. "Stay here for me." He disappears and she dislikes it. When he comes again, she's resting at the trunk of the bush.

He kneels in front of her, two shoes, a transparent, beautiful color, a dark mahogany; are in his hands. She'd always liked dark colors. Vibrant and pulsing. But, she can't help but wonder what he is doing.

"Jack?"

"A princess should never go bare-footed. Especially a child of Baskerville." He murmurs softly and her face reddens.

It fits like a dream on her fairy feet, his fingers brushing her naked ankle.

_The Prince himself moved aside the servants and presented the shoe before Cinderella._

_In her flustered, charming poise, he gently tucked her dainty foot into the silver lining of the glass shoe._

_It suit her and her only well, and only the Prince could have known this from his prior knowledge._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A/N: Oh, look, another one.

I don't expect this story to be popular. Updates will vary on length. And may also take a very long time. I expect this story to be very low rated, though I like reviews much. This story is going to have several parts and will most likely be very, very confusing. Only if you don't pay attention. Pitch Black will be taking a while- -I restarted the draft because it sounded really cheesy, immature, and just plain ugly. I'll try working on it more. Though, that is not a promise- -I'm a very terrible person.


End file.
